Henryk Berlioz
'''Henryk Berlioz' is a Hunter, and the leader of Bruma Hunters Guild featured in The Old Blood. Biography Henryk lives in an innhouse at Bruma, named "Hunter's Dream" by Gehrman First-Hunt II. He, at least what people referred as he, is hoping for ending the Beast Plague in Cyrodiil once and for all. While Henryk is not as knowledgeable as the others, Henryk is without doubt, quite brave and kind at the same time. It is lately revealed Henryk is actually a girl who was called Henrietta, she hides her gender and real name so she can encourage herself to become stronger and braver. Upon travelling in Chorrol Mages College and destroyed the second of the eight Colossal Black Soul Gems when she remembered she was the first patient to be injected with the tainted Great One's Blood, and the restraining spell held by the Colossal Black Soul Gem was dispelled, she mutated into a Wolf Beast. Fortunately, she was cured by Djura by killing her, extracting all the infected beast blood and body tissue and resurrected with a charged Black Soul Gem. However, Calvus was killed by a Khajiit assassin Dru'ur afterward. Feeling defeated by her sadness, she resides at Anvil, hoping to find someone to succeed her. Personal Life Nothing much was told about Henryk, or Henrietta, other than the fact she was once a wanderer without home. Despite Henryk doesn't have parents, she has several good friends that she cares. Untold by her, she considers Calvus as a person far more important than anyone else, and willing to teach and save him at all cost. Another known fact is she rarely takes off his hat, according to her, if she took off her hat, people would see her as a coward and a weakling, in order to remind herself to be the tough one, she rarely takes off the hat and rarely cries. This has changed since the hat was broken. The truth is, female hunters aren't recognized in the Fifth Era. In fact, Henrietta was the rare individuals who managed to gain respect through hard work and disguises. She has dropped out her old name for a decade until her Hunter Badge was seen by Calvus. Oddly enough, while Henryk is mostly foolishly kind, she can become mercilessly vengeful if her friends got harmed. Combat and Skills Henryk is an expert of Sword And Crossbow combat style, does not rely on shield since a hunter often faces agile foes which blocking almost serve no purpose. She is also an inventor, almost on par with Gehrman, although she prefers weapons which do not transform. Henryk's combat style and craftmanship almost became the basis of Beast Hunters in Bruma. Gallery AOI-Henryk.jpg|Henryk in Age of Industry, the true origin of Henryk. TOB-Henryk.jpg|Henryk in The Old Blood, this is her finalized appearance. TOB-Henryk-Beast.jpg|Henrietta during beast transformation. TOB-Henryk-Scythe.jpg|Henrietta with Burial Blade. Henryk-Render.jpg|Henryk rendered. Henryk-Night.jpg|Henryk in Djura's outfit. Trivia *Henrietta is heavily based on the Hunters from Bloodborne. *While there is also a male character from Bloodborne named Henryk, both are unrelated. *Ironically, the author didn't make her rendered appearance boyish by default, but rather, done unintentionally. *In fact, her attire is actually based on a mix of Ashen Hunter Set worn by Djura as well as Linwe Set from the Thieves Guild. *Henryk's name was a convenient short name, sometimes even shortened into Hen, her real name is Henrietta. *Oddly enough, when the author Mhazard was preparing the drawing for Henryk, he already used the female body frame to draw her right at the beginning, combined with the "Presumably Male" statement, this had foreshadowed the fact Henryk was in fact female. It doesn't help that her in-game model really looks like a man because her author accidentally made her chin too wide. *There's also a character from the RP Wiki named Henrik, while both coincidentally have similar prononciations, both are unrelated. *She is also named after Hector Berlioz. Category:The Old Blood Category:Hunters Category:Bretons Category:Characters Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:Females Category:Mercenaries Category:Werewolves